


Taking Advantage

by Penny_Candy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And an Old Soul., Don't mess with her., F/M, It's not easy to deny her what she wants., Pidge is a salty little thing., That sex talk between friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_Candy/pseuds/Penny_Candy
Summary: Really, one should be very careful when broaching delicate subjects. Things can be misunderstood so easily, and one may end up with more information that one wanted to know in the first place.Exactly who is taking advantage of whom?





	

Pidge was happily curled up on the couch, her computer in her lap and her back up against the warm bulk of Shiro. He had a cup of coffee in one hand and a data pad in the other. Occasionally, she would lean a little more firmly into his arm and he would look over and smile at her before going back to his reports. The clack of the keyboard was a steady rhythm. There was no need to converse, it was a comfortable silence between them. 

 

A silence that was broken by a deep and fluttering voice. "Pidge... Umm, do you have a minute?"

 

She looked up from her screen and raised her eyebrow inquiringly at Hunk. “Yeah, sure. What's up, big guy?”

 

He shifted his feet uncomfortably. “Erm, in private?” His eyes darted towards Shiro and then back, eyes full of puppy-dog pleading. She sighed and put her laptop aside before leveraging herself off the couch. Shiro raised an eyebrow and suppressed a grin as she grumbled her way over to the corner where the Yellow Paladin had retreated.

 

“Now what?”

 

He cleared his throat, “I’m sorry, I just wanted to ask you about you and Shiro. You guys are um.. together now, right?”

 

She rolled her eyes. It was going to be  _ that _ conversation. Might as well get it over with. She popped a dose of cheerfulness into her reply, “Yup!”

 

“Um, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, I want you to be happy and all but I also want to make sure no one's being taken advantage of. You'd tell me if something like that was happening, right?” His voice had dropped to just above a whisper.

 

Pidge blinked. It was the only thing she could do. Well, she  _ could  _ burst out laughing, but that would probably hurt him irreparably. Honestly, he was such a dear. There was no way she could be irritated with him for being concerned. That did not, however, mean she wasn’t going to roast him for bringing up the subject if he pressed it too far. She reached up and set her hand on his shoulder. In a very calm voice, she addressed him, “Hunk, you are a sweet guy and I want to thank you for your concern. I can absolutely assure you that no one is being taken advantage of in any way. We are both very content and things are going very well for us.”

 

“Really? I mean, with the age difference and everything....”

 

Ok, that was it. Honestly, what difference did a couple years make? Now she was exasperated and let it leak into her voice. “Oh, for heaven's sake... Shiro!”

 

Shiro jumped at her shout and the coffee slopped in his cup as he looked up from the datapad with wide, startled eyes. “Y-yes?”

 

“Shiro, Hunk, here, is concerned about us and so I want you to answer a very serious question.” She paused a moment to take a deep breath and with a completely deadpan face, asked, “Do you feel like I am I taking advantage of you? Be honest, please, and do not be concerned about hurting my feelings with your answer.”

 

Now completely red and stuttering, Shiro swallowed hard and his eyes darted between Hunk and Pidge before he managed to squeak out a hesitant, “...no.”

 

“There! I told you.” Pidge clapped her hand down on Hunk’s shoulder and grinned with easy delight. “Don't worry, it's all chill.”

 

Hunk stood there in shocked silence as Pidge bounced back over to the couch and flopped down next to Shiro once more. She pulled out her laptop and wiggled back into a comfortable position as Shiro held his mug high, doing his best not to let any spill on her or the precious machinery. The keyboard started clacking again as Hunk managed to pull his thoughts together enough to mumble, “That’s not quite what I…”

 

“Katie, honey, the wasn't nice.” Shiro whispered as he put his pad down. He switched the mug to his other hand as she burrowed under his arm.

 

She leveled him a look of pained disbelief. “Shiro, do you want to be with me?”

 

He smiled back down at her, still aware of Hunk trying to collect his thoughts a few meters away. “Yes. More than anything.”

 

“Then do me a favor. You just sit there and smile and blush… yes, just like that, and leave these parochial, overprotective idiots to me. I will take care of it.” She patted his knee affectionately as he sputtered over her attitude. Ruefully, he surrendered and went back to drinking his coffee.

 

Hunk watched them for just a moment and turned to go, still shaking his head in disbelief. Pidge called to him before he had gotten more than a few steps towards the door, “Oh, and Hunk, just wanted to make it clear, in case you were concerned… Shiro’s got a safeword!”

 

This time Hunk watched the coffee spray and Pidge turned to pound Shiro on the back as he choked on the hot beverage. Deciding that perhaps he really didn’t want to know any more, the large paladin retreated to the kitchen. Food he understood. Girls were complicated. Especially that one.

  
  
  



End file.
